The present disclosure relates generally to development of subterranean formations and, more particularly, to methods and systems for operating a downhole tool.
With the increasing demand for hydrocarbons, the effective and efficient development of subterranean formations containing hydrocarbons has become critical. A number of different operations are typically performed in order to develop a subterranean formation and extract desired hydrocarbons therefrom. Such operations may include, but are not limited to, drilling operations, fracturing operations, and others. Each operation is typically performed using one or more downhole tools, each performing one or more steps of the particular operation. In many instances, it is desirable to direct a tool downhole and then manipulate the tool as desired to perform a particular step or operation. Accordingly, an important aspect of performing subterranean operations entails the operation of a downhole tool from a surface location or another location uphole.
For instance, it may be desirable to selectively rotate a downhole tool in one direction or another. In certain applications, the downhole tool may have to be rotated to open and close one or more ports in order to perform a desired function. In order to create such a rotation downhole, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that can be used to selectively deliver torque to a downhole location. Further, with respect to certain applications, it may also be desirable to deliver tension (or compression) to a downhole tool. For instance, operation of an inner tube tie-back connector may require delivery of both torque and tension to a downhole tool.
Typically, two approaches may be used to deliver the requisite torque and tension. The first approach entails using a single pipe string which can be run downhole with the required configuration to deliver torque (or tension). The pipe string would then have to be retrieved and reconfigured to deliver tension (or torque) before it is directed back downhole. This is a time consuming and expensive process. A second approach involves using two pipe strings with a first pipe string used to apply torque and another to apply tension. However, this approach is rendered undesirable due to recent reluctance of operators to have more than one pipe string in the shear cavity of a Blow Out Preventer (“BOP”) which could raise potential safety and/or environmental concerns. It is therefore desirable to develop a method and system that can effectively deliver torque to a first downhole tool and tension to a second downhole tool or to apply torque to two different downhole tools using a single pipe string.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.